The bomb, is elsewhere
by DooM Marine
Summary: Rated T for strong language and violence. Not too gory. What happens if our favorite bomb defusers and bomb planters go elsewhere? Well, it all happened in de dust2, as our Terrorists check their bomb it was no-where, and they will be soon joining their bomb, elsewhere, in the "harsh" lands of Remnant. Game logic will be applied, such as buy-zones. Cover image will be added soon
1. Chapter 1

At the grounds of de_dust 2, lie our favorite Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists, trying to beat each other in a competitive round.

But, what would happen if our favorite defusers and bombers went on a different i map?

"Bomb has been planted," The Announcer said as the Bomb had been planted on B. Purple, Green, and Yellow had chosen to defend the bomb, while Purple and Yellow had taking tunnel with their AWPs, Green was spamming the Negev, like actual ham. After killing 2 members of CTs while holding his position. After a while of trash-talking, the bomb was about to explode, beeping continuously, until, something strange happened, the bomb stopped beeping, Green checked on it, as he didn't find anything.

"The bomb should be somewhere!" He said as he checked around B, the bomb couldn't possibly go **elsewhere!**

A white crack opened from B, using its tension to suck the Terrorists in, same happened to the Counter-Terrorists as they were sucked in elsewhere...

 **A/N: I do not own CS: GO nor RWBY, but I do own, a house, a car, a dog, a li- no I don't own a life.**

 **English is not my first language, but I try to as the best of my ability.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well? Is this it?"

"It is, it is indeed,"

Chapter 2!

The well, waking, I guess.

"Urgh…" Daft Cunt,(Green) grunted as he got up, with his teammates… and enemies.

' **BANG!'**

" **BOOM!'**

' **TUNK'**

"GUYS!" Medick(I'm using steam names for now, some of them are from my friends, the else are made up,) yelled, stopping the close range mid-fight that was happening in well,

"We are in a city!"

…

"So?"

"WITH PEOPLE!"

…

…

"You're kidding right?" don't kick or 100 years bad luck, (yep, that was one of my friend's usernames.) said.

"Nope, wish I was,"

"Then they've gotta be props,"

"…No."

They looked around themselves and saw, well, a street full of civilians surrounding them, looking at them as if they've seen about 100 world wars in their minds.

For a few moments of silence, lag told them, "Nothing to be seen here, kids!"

Everyone minded their own business and went back to whatever they were doing 'till they got distracted by the fight that was created about 10 seconds ago.

They've all looked to their surroundings and then they found a 'Dust' shop right up ahead them, yet when they read the title the only two words that uttered from their mouths are, "Oh no,"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO!" TheSaltyApe yelled, trying to find a way to react to them being stuck into a portal, then going to the wonderful (not so wonderful to them) magical world of RWBY.

 **TO BE COUNTINED!**

 **prank'd.**

The only one capable of doing actions was Daft Cunt, only saying, "We have no choice but to interact with the plot,"

"Are you serious!"

"Yes,"

"The hardships we could go through, the time we need to be stuck in our compu-"

"You feel like you control your character, right?"

"Yeah… BUT-"

"Then there are no questions."

Everyone sighed.

"I really wish that I wasn't in here," Daft Cunt slowly took with them into the Dust shop, sighing.

They let their weapons down, looking at the Dust, Nick (Red) looked at them and gave a marking of the 'realism' it had. Nobody bothered to look at anything any-more.

All the silence had to end as someone entered the shop, someone they knew pretty well.

"Don't play a move, wait 'till the robbers come,"

They did so, and with a very awkward silence, but that **ALSO** had to come to an end, as a white cloaked,(or trench coat, correct me in the reviews.) and 4 other figures enter.

Then they heard the announcer, (he'll be there when a mission is starting or a mission in ending. A mission means a segment of action or an objective they have to complete, to be precise.)

' _This will be the day we've waited for_

 _This will be the day we open up the door_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution;_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions'_

The lyrics ringed through the headphones of the little cloaked girl, as the robber got close, and at the end of the dialogue( way t o s?) TheSaltyApe delivered a hard hit to the robber's weak Aura, making him stagger, then..

' **BANG!** '

The sound of a loud AWP ringed through everyone's ears, as the Robber's head was _brutally_ decapitated, (through my studys of RWBY, Aura could only take on Dust, not bullets, as yet it would have to develop a way to block a bullet to the head, or the body. Feel free to correct me there.) and he dropped dead.

Before Ruby could say anything, Nick replied to the girl's question-in-mind, "Sometimes, people got to die,"

"But _didn't_ deserve it!"

"He didn't, but _I_ did kill him anyways," Nick replied yet again," Human's own free will lets them do things, such as killing their own kind,"

"…Why?"

"…"

"Enough of this fucking drama!" Medick yelled, " **LET'S GET KICKING ASS!** "

 **linebreak me lazy lol**

After that fight, which did not take a lot of them, Roman commented, "You and the couple aren't that bad," He said,

"But you by _yourself_ won't do you good," He made a distraction Dust onto the air, only distracting Ruby.

As he shot his explosion Dust ammo thing, His only reaction was the ten splitting from the explosion radius enough for Glynda to arrive. When she did arrive, Roman called out that, "We've got a huntress!"

They knew how the fight is going to go, and hopefully they _can_ make some difference. When she first made her attack, 'Unknown,' did another attack to them, but the ten backfired by their own attack,

"THROWING A FLASHBANG!

THROWING A GRENADE!  
THROWING A MOLOTOV!  
THROWING A FLASHBANG!" Various callouts of various nades were thrown onto the air, aiming for 'Unknown,' being cocky, she decided they wouldn't do that much, but oh boy, she would be pretty wrong.

The flashbang blinded her first, making her attack useless, then the nades made some vey serouis damage, retreating everyone high-fived thierrr victory.

"YEAH!" Thanos(not thanos from avengers infinity war, that is a steam user name.)

"Explain yourselves, "A stern cold voice chilled through their spines…

"SHIT!"

 **TO BE COUNTUNIED!**

 **I was too lazy and careless about this story, but when I finally got back, I had way too many ideas, almost all of them were scrapped in failure, since that would make them kind of op, but some made it in. Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you have a happy spookotober.**

" **IM WAY TOO LAZY FOR THIS SHIT!"**

 **-DooM Marine, 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for not updating this a while ago, I was bu-ok who am I joking with here, I WAS FUCKING LAZY OF COURSE!**

 **Anyways, reviews.**

 **VanguardFirepower: Two reasons, let's cut one out because it's kind of bullshit. You want to know why I did that? Simple really, it's balance. I mean I will give them some of the Danger Zone gadgets and then later on add stuff from other CS games, but I can't really have them dying this early. Hopefully you understand.**

 **Project Ray: Same as Vanguard's**

 **Ilikebob: yes**

 **Guest: I will, I will. Also please use a name or maybe even leave a name in your review.**

 **Rathaloski Mozsko: If they can aim, that is. Also kinda will do, maybe.**

 **Wow, I thought this story would go unnoticed, but anyways, let's get on with it.**

 **Chapter 3: Oh, no.**

All things considered, Daft Cunt really had not been expecting the, 'Oh no, I've been teleported/isekai'd into another world, what shall I ever do?!' type of thought to come into his day, or rather his imagination, but here he is, getting teleported/isekai'd into another world.

He woke up to what seems to be a black room and he instantly recognized it.

'Wait, hold on,' He thought, 'Where are the others? Aren't they supposed to be here?'

True to his word, none of his friends were here.

"Oh, you are awake," Ruby said, "You were sleeping for like, 15 minutes from where we were fighting that evil lady,"

"Huh, what?" He had slept that long? No wonder why he felt like took a power nap.

"But that attack earlier was so cool!" Ruby had changed subjects quick, and so Daft Cunt decided to play along.

"Yeah, thanks," He said, "It was kind of on the spot, but we had to, that lady seemed powerful."

And that is where Glynda Goodwitch had stepped in, and a very 'happy' face that seemed to welcome us to who Glynda is, really.

"You young lady!" Glynda started her rant, "You've endangered yourself and others!"

"But they've started it," Ruby retorted.

'This seems like a love qua- okay, I'll stop' Daft Cunt tuned out their conversation until,

"And you young man!" Glynda startled him, earning a quick 'FUCK!' in Daft Cunt's thoughts, "You've been reckless and also endangered yourself and your friends!"

"Well, as they say, bravery is without a push of recklessness," Daft Cunt replied coolly, "And bravery is one of the defining traits of a Huntsman, is it not?"

Glynda had no replies to that, "But there is some-one to see you both," she informed before walking to the side. And lo and behold, there stands the great wizard himself, Oz-pin. Get it? Cause- alright, I'll shut up.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes," He introduced himself in a very weird way.

"And you," He spoke to Daft Cunt, "We weren't able to find information anywhere, so care to explain why?"

'And here comes the shitfest,' He thought. Preparing himself mentally, he then said, "Yeah, we came from outside the kingdom, we just gained citizenship," He lied, but he had to. But ignorance is bliss

"I see," He replied, "So, what is your name?"

And here I am, going to give him a name I totally did not generate- ** _SMACK!_ -** OH SHIT I'M SORRY PLEASE NOT AGAIN-

"Andreas Dawid," Daft Cunt replied.

"What a weird name," Annnd he now just realized Remnant's fuck all naming rule.

"It is a tradition we did in the family, instead of calling ourselves as colors,"

He then turned back to Ruby, and we all knew what happened. He then turned to Daft, and then asked him, "So, would _you_ like to join Beacon?"

"Yes."

* * *

"And that's how we got to a school with anime fighting and super-powered kids," Daft Cunt said to his friends,

"Oh," replied Medick, "Well shit, we'd be damned if we were to fight any of them,"

"We are going to fight one or four of them, you know," replied TheSaltyApe.

 _don't kick or 100 years bad luck has changed his name to gaming time._

"Hey guys, I noticed that you can still open Steam," gaming time said, alerting the others.

"Oh wait, you can?" Thanos went ahead and thought of having a steam menu right before him, "Oh it works if you think you have a menu right in-front of you,"

 _Thanos changed his name to weeabo._

"Yes." Was all that was said.

"So, at 8:00 AM?" Nick asked.

"Yep,"

 ** _At 8:00 AM_**

'Holy shit,' was what on everyone's mind.

'Okay, the show underestimates what everything looks like,' thought almost everyone.

"Wait, I realized that only some of us can leave the game," TheSaltyApe piped

Oh, _oh._

"Well…"

 _Nick has left the game (Disconnect by user,)_

 _Ok has left the game (Disconnect by user)_

 _bruh has left the game (Disconnect by user)_

Almost the entire T team left.

"So…" Medick broke the ice, "Shall we?"

"Yeah,"

"Yup,"

" **yes,** " gaming time ended with an ear-shattering 'yes'

They walked to Bullhead, still gawking at it's design, and took a seat. Things seemed calm , well as calm as it could be, until.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going with me to Beacon!" Everyone literally bolted their heads to the source of the noise, and then they got spotted by a dying Ruby Rose, well Daft only got spotted, since you know.

"Oh hey! Sis look! It's those guys who helped me with Roman!"

" _Shit._ " Was the only thing that came of out of Daft Cunt's mouth.

"So, you guys helped my sis right here?"

"Well yes, but yes," gaming time replied

"Wait what?" Yang easily got confused.

"What he means was that we did," Medick answered, "Also, you didn't introduce yourself,"

"Oh I'm Yang," She pointed to herself, "And this is Ruby," She pointed to Ruby."

"Andreas," Daft cunt introduced himself, "These guys are Everett, Nickolas, and uhh.." He introduced Medick and TheSaltyApe, but has yet to know what is gaming time's name.

"Paul, my name is Paul," gaming time introduced himself.

"Great, so you guys are sis' friends right?"

"Kinda,"

"Oh I can't believe you sis, you made friends before the first day at Beacon!" She hugged her sister yet again,

"Cut it out, Yang!" Ruby was annoyed by the act.

The group of CTs were nervously chuckling at the scene in-front of them.

And so Glynda Goodwitch appeared and yada-yada Beacon welcoming bullshit- _NO I'M NOT WRITING THE FUCKING DIALAOUGE GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU!- **SMACK! -** YOU LITTLE SHIT!_-

And once they got to Beacon, they were amazed of the schools'/academy's infrastructure. The show really underestimated what things look like.

They got out and first thing they wanted to do is uhh…

"We should've planned this out more," Medick informed, "Cause right now, _we have no idea what to do._ "

 **A/N: And done! The third chapter of this shit-show that is my story. Although I will try to update this more frequently, no guarantees though.**

 **ok thank for reading goodbye**


End file.
